


Like, OMG

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Implications of death, except for all the creepy guys stalking Brooke on the beach, its more just the..., mermaid au, thats remotely the only thing horror like, their the real horror monsters and we all know it, this isn't that spooky whoops...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Gah! What nerve!Brooke couldn't step one foot on the beach without some guy eyeing her up and following her around... creeps to the max.But at least one good thing came out of all this... that thing being the meeting with a very interesting girl...





	Like, OMG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlysanneBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlysanneBlackwood/gifts).



> Oops this isn't really that scary gah...
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> (Thanks to AlysanneBlackwood for the idea!!~)

Was he still following her…?

No, she had lost him…

If Brooke had known how many creeps were on the beach tonight, she would have waited till tomorrow to show off her new bathing suit. It was so cute… but some weirdo had decided to hit on her while she was just trying to chillax… the nerve.

When she had (politely) rejected him, he had gotten all pissed off. She had walked away, but the guy followed her. He called a few of his buddies over, and before long it was basically a group stalking. Like, _creepy._

Thankfully, she had found a hiding place. She should be safe as long as she stayed behind these rocks and out of sight. She could call her mom, she'd come pick her up…

And then she could chastise Brooke for coming to the beach in such a ‘slutty’ outfit in the first place. Say she was the one who had been just asking for it to happen. Aghhh. She couldn't win no matter what she did.

She leaned up against the jagged rocks, scraping her back in the process. She didn't care right now. She wished she never had come all alone…

She closed her eyes, hoping the tears wouldn't leak through if she did.

“Hey there.”

Her eyes snapped back open as she looked around for who had spoken. Her gaze landed on the water lapping at the sand.

“What's wrong honey? You look a little down.”

A girl about her age was lounging in the shallow water. She was eyeing her curiously, and Brooke sniffed and wiped the stray tears before answering.

“O-Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing, really.” The girl frowned. “Are you sure? Because you don't look fine to me.”

The girl slid forward onto the beach, and Brooke had to hold back a gasp. Instead of legs, she had a shimmery pink fishtail attached to her torso. She giggled when she caught Brooke gaping at her.

“What? Never seen a real live mermaid before?”

Brooke blinked. “Wha-is that, like, real?!” The girl nodded and snickered again. “Real as real can be, hun. Now, what really is the trouble, huh?”

Omg. OMG. There was an actual MERMAID sitting in front of her. A cute mermaid, to be honest. This was like, every sapphic girls dream. Brooke was tempted to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't really a dream.

Wait. She had asked her what she was bummed out about. Well, might as well spill.

“I-It was just this guy that couldn't take a hint, y'know? He was with a few of his buddies… and they started… following me around. Making me uncomfortable. So, I came here to hide out.”

The girl seemed to understand. She gave Brooke an empathetic look, and then scanned the beach. “Where are they now?”

“Oh… probably still looking for me…” Brooke mumbled. The girl scowled, her gaze directed at the beach. “You mean those freaks over there?”

Brooke looked to where she was glaring at. “Yup. That's them.” The group of guys were still scouring the beach for her, asking around if anyone had seen her.

She hummed in thought. “...hey, why don't you wait right here, and I'll go give those guys a… talking to… get them off your back.”

“Y-You'd really do that? H-How?” The girl winked. “Just wait and see…”

She crawled back into the water, and swam over to the gang of Brooke’s stalkers. Brooke watched nervously from afar. How was she going to get them to leave her alone? Was she going to lead them away from her? That kinda made sense, a group of creepy guys at the beach would definitely be interested in a mermaid, who's only article of clothing was a shell bikini.

The group seemed to have spotted her, as the lead guy who had first checked out Brooke signaled to the rest of his pals. He pointed to where the girl was splashing about, and loud whoops and catcalls erupted from the group. Brooke gagged.

The girl swam further along the beach, and the guys followed her. They got farther and farther away from sight, until eventually Brooke couldn't see them anymore. She looked down at her knees, and waited to see if they would come back.

A few minutes later, and they were still gone. Brooke hesitantly came out from her hiding spot.

She stood awkwardly in place for a second, before she saw the girl swimming towards her. The group wasn't following her anymore.

“What happened?” she asked her. “Like I said, I got em off your back. No need to thank me.”

Brooke thanked her anyways. “No one's… ever done anything this nice for me… thank you.” She smiled. “No problem honey. By the way, what's your name?”

“Oh, it's Brooke.”

“Chloe.” Chloe… that was a pretty name. It was just as pretty as the girl who owned it… whoops, hello gay thoughts.

“So… you come to this beach often?” Chloe started. “Yeah, a lot actually. I usually come here after going to pinkberry.”

She continued after seeing Chloe's confused expression. “Oh, pinkberry is this super good frozen yogurt shop. It's right in town, haven't you ever been…” oh right. Mermaid. Duh.

“What’s… frozen yogurt…?”

They chatted for awhile, about frozen yogurt, and the beach, and school, and all sorts of stuff. Chloe told her about what it was like under the ocean, apparently, there was a whole kingdom of merfolk hidden down there! It was like something straight out of a fairytale… including the knight in shining armour. That being Chloe, of course.

Once it started getting way too dark for Brooke’s parents to not be getting worried by now, they said their goodbyes with the promise that they'd hang out with each other again soon.

Chloe waved at her as she walked back across the beach. “I'll see you later! And thanks for the snacks!”

“Bye! Wait… what…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make another vore joke or naw.......?
> 
>  
> 
> (Naw)


End file.
